The invention relates to a guiding device for a sliding door, a carriage for such a guiding device as well as to a piece of furniture, particularly a wardrobe, having at least one sliding door that is held and guided by the guiding device.
Sliding doors allow advantageously closing a piece of furniture, particularly a wardrobe. For opening a wardrobe sliding doors are laterally moved and need not be turned, such as revolving doors, into the space towards the user. However, the sliding doors, which are opened, also require space in which they can be parked.
[1], US2014/150208A1, discloses a wardrobe with a guiding device with which sliding doors can be folded and moved parallel to the sidewall of the wardrobe into a parking room. The space required for the parking room within the wardrobe however is no longer available for use.
[2], U.S. Pat. No. 8,763,205 B2, discloses a wardrobe with a plurality of sliding doors that are held and guided each by a carriage device, which is movable along guide rails so that the sliding doors can be offset from a furniture opening and moved aside. The carriage devices comprise carriages and carriage arms that are connected via connecting devices or fittings to the sliding doors. Hence, the sliding doors of this wardrobe are not transported into a dedicated parking space, but are moved in front of a neighbouring sliding door. Hence, at a wardrobe with two sliding doors the user can move one sliding door in front of the other. Hence, the opened sliding door is then located in front of the closed sliding door, exposed to the view of the user. With wardrobes of this kind sliding doors must therefore precisely be aligned and guided, in order to avoid collisions when moving and to create an advantageous appearance when the sliding doors have reached the end position.
Due to the relatively complex guidance of the sliding doors, which are offset from the furniture opening when opened and moved against the furniture opening when closed and shifted in parallel to the wardrobe outside these terminal ranges, the guiding device needs to fulfill several functions which have not been provided satisfactorily by known devices.
Besides precise guidance for avoiding collisions and a desired alignment of the sliding doors, it would be particularly desirable, when the sliding doors could be held and guided more stable, so that vibrations and noise, particularly in the range of the parallel guidance of the sliding doors could be avoided. It would further be desirable that the sliding doors reliably close the furniture opening after the closing procedure, so that open gaps and a remaining play of the sliding doors are avoided. Further, known devices often exhibit the disadvantage that the sliding doors cannot be shifted completely away from the related furniture openings, so that access to the furniture openings is obstructed. Due to the limitation in displacement of the sliding doors a maximum size of the furniture openings can often not be reached.